


I don't know anything but I know I miss you

by aelinashrygalathynius



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actress Margaery Tyrell, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Olenna Tyrell, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Brother-Sister Relationships, Daenerys Targaryen is Taylor Swift, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, F/F, F/M, Gay Jon Snow, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), Inspired by Taylor Swift, Jon Snow is Catelyn and Ned Stark's Son, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon have a indie band and nobody is surprise, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Modern Westeros, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Polyamory, Protective Older Brothers, Sad Rhaegar Targaryen, Singer Daenerys Targaryen, Smut, Targaryen Silibings, Useless Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Useless Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Useless Lesbians, Viserys Is A Good Bro, Women Being Awesome, emo rhaegar targaryen, happy daenerys targaryen, happy targaryen family, sapphics being sapphics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Na adolescência, a atriz Margaery Tyrell amou a cantora Daenerys Targaryen, e pensou que havia superado sua paixão adolescente. Entretanto, todos os sentimentos retornaram após assistir a mais recente entrevista da ex.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Daemon Sand/Viserys Targaryen, Arthur Dayne/Rhaegar Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Grey Worm/Missandei, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Kudos: 4





	I don't know anything but I know I miss you

— Bem, pessoal, o programa de hoje é especial por muitos motivos. — anunciou Thoros, ganhando uma salva de palmas se sua platéia; ele sorriu, e continuou: — Primeiro gostaria de anunciar que não veremos Beric hoje, então todos podemos comemorar. — a platéia riu. — E segundo gostaria de chamar nossa convidada da noite. Ela, que é mais bonita que 98% da população de Westeros, e os 2% restantes é constituído por seus dois irmãos mais velhos, seu sobrinho e sobrinha, os gêmeos dourados de Tywin Lannister e, claro, a bela Margaery Tyrell e seu irmão Loras. Ela, que tem mais talento na ponta do dedo mindinho de seu pé muito bonito do que mais da metade da população mundial. Ela, que acaba de lançar seu quinto álbum sem divulgação, que já é #1 na maior parte do mundo, sem avisar a ninguém. Ela: Daenerys Targaryen! Uma salva de palmas para a Srta. Targaryen.

A platéia ovacionou, principalmente quando a própria mulher entrou no palco. Era a Daenerys Targaryen típica: roupas finas, sorriso grande e gentil, olhos ametista brilhantes e os cabelos ouro-prateados trançados. Ela cumprimentou Thoros, e os dois se sentaram.

— Devo dizer, Daenerys, o _folklore_ pegou a absolutamente todos de supresa. Foi um daqueles episódios de impulsividade louca que seu sobrinho Aegon comentou que a família Targaryen está sujeita? — indagou Thoros, de bom humor.

— Eu não diria que foi a impulsividade louca Targaryen, Thoros, mas definitivamente foi impulsivo. — ela riu. — Minha família tem uma cabana nas Montanhas do Norte, veja bem, e eu estava lá alguns meses atrás e teve uma nevasca e eu fiquei presa por semanas a fio. Fui acomedida por uma onda enorme de inspiração, e quando a nevasca terminou e eu pude ir embora, tinha muitas músicas escritas.

— Isso é incrível. — ele diz, bastante sério. — Você fica presa durante uma nevasca na porra do Norte e escreve essas canções profundas e lindas... se fosse eu, no entanto, naquela cabana nas Montanhas do Norte durante uma nevasca, preso por semanas, eu só gritaria.

A platéia riu, e Daenerys também.

— Eu também gritei um pouco, Thoros.

— Suponho que nem o árduo trabalho de escrever canções dispense qualquer pessoa sã de alguns gritos quando se está preso por semanas. — ele assentiu. — Mas vamos falar de suas canções. Eu notei que Jon Stark divide a voz em uma das faixas.

— Sim, _exile._ — Targaryen assentiu. — Eu sabia que ela tinha que ser um dueto, e a única pessoa em que consegui além do meu irmão foi Jon, então eu o acordei ás três da manhã de uma segunda-feira e perguntei; ele resmungou sim e desligou na minha cara.

— Não podemos culpar o homem. — riu Thoros. — Três da manhã de uma segunda-feira? Muito louco. Você disse seu irmão, de qual irmão falamos?

— Rhaegar, obviamente.

— Rhaegar? — repetiu Thoros, as sobrancelhas erguendo-se além de sua testa careca. — Rhaegar Targaryen? CEO da Tatgaryen Enterprises? Esse Rhaegar?

— Esse Rhaegar. — ela assentiu, séria. — Ele provavelmente vai me matar, mas, bem, Rhaegar tinha uma banda no colegial, era bastante emo e deprimente, e ele realmente canta bem. E escreve, também. Ele é o meu consultor, na verdade. Eu costumo acordá-lo de madrugada para pedir uma dica ou duas em uma letra ou acorde, e ele geralmente não me manda para o inferno.

— Isso deve ser legal, ter um irmão que não te manda para o inferno. Eu tenho sete, todos mais velhos que eu. Nos odiamos. — Thoros solta uma risada. — Mas vamos nos mudar para algo melhor. Suas músicas são reconhecidamente sobre relacionamentos, geralmente amorosos; seus relacionamentos do tipo são bem conhecidos por, bem, qualquer um que não esteja abaixo de uma pedra nos últimos anos. Há alguém específico para _folklore,_ ou é sobre diversas pessoas em diversos tempos?

— Há. — ela responde, depois de uma breve consideração. — Sim, há alguém específico para _folklore,_ embora nem todas as músicas sejam sobre essa pessoa.

— _last great westerosi dinasty_ e _seven,_ correto?

— Sim, correto. — assentiu.

— E quem seria essa pessoa, Daenerys?

— Essa pessoa... — ela riu, depreciativa. — É bastante patético, na verdade, Thoros, pois a pessoa foi meu primeiro amor.

— Ah. — ele diz, com simpatia. — São os mais difíceis, todos concordam.

— Principalmente quando termina ruim.

— Então vamos supor que Betty não a levou para o jardim depois da festa, sim?

— Oh, não. — riu. — Betty totalmente me mandou ir se foder, honestamente.

— Não posso culpar Betty. — Thoros riu. — Dada a pior coisa que você fez na vida foi o que fez para ela. A uma chance de me contar quem é Betty, Daenerys?

— Absolutamente não, Thoros, desculpe. — ela responde prontamente. — Betty provavelmente me ligaria só para me mandar ir me foder novamente, então... Não.

— Certo, então, não vamos fazer Betty a mandar ir se foder de novo, Daenerys. — Thoros assente. — Além de _folklore,_ Betty está em seus outros álbuns?

— Betty está em todos eles.

* * *

Sansa Stark se jogou na cama, sua risada alta enchendo o quarto; de seu lado, Margaery Tyrell rolou os olhos e desligou a TV com mais raiva do que deveria ter mostrado na frente de sua melhor amiga.

— Ninguém escreveu cinco álbuns inteiros para mim. — disse Sansa.

— Cale a boca.

— Eu achei que o último tinha sido ruim, mas esse... — Sansa tornou a rir. — Esse! — gargalhou, alto. — Fala sério, você tem que ligar para ela e dizer... Algo. Você não liga para uma pessoa que escreveu cinco álbuns... cinco álbuns perfeitos, diga-se de passagem... sobre você.

— Ela não escreveu cinco inteiros álbuns sobre mim. — diz. — Ela namorou muitas pessoas desde então.

— Ela escreveu. Ela admitiu isso para milhares de pessoas. — a ruiva apontou para a TV. — Você deveria ligar para ela. — repetiu. — Nem que seja para mandar ela ir se foder, então na próxima entrevista ela pode dizer que Betty a ligou para mandá-la ir se foder.

— Eu não vou ligar para minha ex do colegial só paea mandá-la ir se foder por escrever cinco álbuns para mim, Sansa.

— Você está certa, seria muito rude. Convide-a para jantar, também, ou direto para um quarto de hotel. O sexo de vocês seria muito quente, com todos esses anos de tensão e cinco álbuns escritos. Vocês provavelmente destruiriam o quarto de hotel, você é do tipo que destrói no sexo selvagem. E ela é insaciável.

— Como você sabe se ela é insaciável?

Saiu mais rude que o pretendido, e Margaery definitivamente não gostou do brilho nos olhos azuis da melhor amiga, mas primeiras coisas primeiro, como sua avó sempre diria.

— Jon sempre aparecia meio destruído, você sabe. — ela respondeu. — E quando perguntavámos onde ele estava, ele diria que com Daenerys. — ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas. — Ela é, não é?

— É. — grunhiu.

— Deve ser tão quente. — disse Sansa. — O sexo de vocês. Você deveria gravar. Não! Melhor, eu poderia participar. Teriamos um trio realmente muito quente.

— Eu te odeio.

Sansa riu mais ainda quando Margaery jogou um travesseiro nela.


End file.
